Comment est la vie avec les Maraudeurs
by Saeline Dark
Summary: Une jeune moldu du nom de Kathyana rencontre les maraudeurs.........J'en dit pas plus venez voir de quoi ça à l'air par vous même!:P LES MARAUDEURS! et une fille de ma création CHAPITRE 2 ENFIN UPLOAD !
1. Gentil et Petit Prologue

Salut C'est moi pur une troisième fic.Bien que les deux autres on pas été super apprécier moi qui aime tant écrire ne pouvait qu'en faire une autre.Moi j'adore les maraudeurs il n'y a qu'eu dans ma vie.Je les adores plus que tout au monde.Personne ne pourra me contredire qu'il ne sont pas beau.Même si Sirius et Remus dans le film y sont affreux mais bon. Ils n'ont juste pas bien choisi leur acteur!!!Je vous assure ces maraudeurs sont des pétard!!J'exclu Peter vous vous en doutiez sûrement (je méprise Peter plus que n'importe qui au monde) Alors je vais vous laisser sur mon ti prologue et j'espère que le monde va aimer.  
  
Auteur: Moi et juste moi KaTh-BlAcK  
  
Personnages : évident non?? LES MARAUDEURS!!!!!!Et une fille que j'ai inventer  
  
Genre: Romance/aventure (sa pourrais changer)  
  
Rating : PG (sa peut tout aussi bien changer aussi)  
  
Disclamer : -Tout est a moi bien sur .......... -Heu kath tu oubli pas kelke chose par hasard -.......non je ne crois pas -Hum .HUM! -Ok j'avoue les maraudeurs appartienne a la magnifique et fabuleuse J.K .Roling  
  
Chapitre 1 : Prologue  
  
Kathyana Black, était une jeune moldu de 16ans apprécier par pas mal de gens.Elle habitait Londres.Elle était une belle jeune fille.Les cheveux long au milieu du dos châtain clair, légèrement doré.Ses yeux, de couleur noisette avec une teinte profonde de vert.En fait, ses yeux était très mystérieux et toujours impénétrables.Personne n'avait jamais pu la regarder dans les yeux. Son corps lui, il était très bien.Il était de dimension parfaite et il attirait pas mal de garçons.  
  
La mère de Kathyana l'avais laisser seule avec son père à sa naissance.Son père lui, ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il disait toujours que si Kathyana n'aurais pas été là et bien, il aurait toujours sa femme.  
  
Kathyana était très éloigné de la société même si les gens l'appréciaient plus que tout.Elle se rabaissait sans cesse en se disant que si sont père ne l'aime pas plus que ça, personne ne l'aimerait jamais.Mais elle se trompait...........  
  
Son père était plutôt riche mais, ils n'habitaient pas dans un château quoique leur maison était plutôt grande.Elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle avait voulu matériellement parlant.Parce que l'amour d'un père elle la connaissait à peine et d'une mère encore moins.Et de l'amour on en a besoin dans la vie, ça je peux vous le dire.  
  
Kathyana s'en allait en dernière année de secondaire. (Ce qui équivaut en sixième année a Poudlard).Elle n'avait pas d'amis.Ce n'était pas parce que personne voulait être son ami, non au contraire.Elle n'en voulait pas d'amis. Elle trouvait ça totalement inutile.Kathyana se promenait toujours seule.Sans aucune compagnie.Même pas un animal l'accompagnait.  
  
Elle se promenait solitaire a Londres, une bonne après-midi d'été.  
  
Sirius, Remus et James se promenait avec leur habituelle air moqueur dans le visage, dans le côté sorcier de Londres.  
  
-Hey les gars qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Dit James.  
  
-Ben voyons James on cruise les fille.Dit Sirius de son habituelle sourire charmeur.  
  
-Sirius arrête un peu de penser juste a ça pour une fois.Dit Remus avec un soupir d'exaspération.  
  
-Remus voyons c'est normal chez un homme de penser à ça!Répliqua aussitôt Sirius.  
  
-Sirius tu n'es PAS un homme.Dit Remus en se moquant bien de Sirius.  
  
-Ouais c'est ça!  
  
James pouffa aussitôt de rire bientôt rejoins par Remus.Sirius toujours frustrer ne dit rien asseyant de rester calme.Mais, l'envie de rire ne pouvait plus être retenu alors les trois fidèles amis rire de bon cœurs jusqu'à ce que Remus les coupe. (Pas avec un couteau bien sur)  
  
-Hey les gars si on allais se promener du côté moldu???  
  
Fin du premier chapitre!  
  
J'espère que ça vous à plu.Autant que moi ça ma plu de l'écrire.Je ne vais pas faire de requête de review parce que je ne veux nullement forcer les gens à m'écrire et je vais encore moins faire des menaces du genre : SI VOUS NE MENVOYER PAS 10 REVIEW JE NE MET PAS LA SUITE!!!! Moi j'écrit pour le plaisir alors si je n'ai qu'une review ou même zéro je vais mettre la suite car écrire pour moi c'est un plaisir.Aussi dernière petite chose.......vraiment désolé pour les fautes.Hihihihi  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Bonne semaine d'examen pour certains et pour les autres tout simplement bonne semaine.  
  
Votre cher, KaTh-BlAcK 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Chapitre # 2  
  
SALUT C'EST MOI!!! J'ENTEND DÉJÀ DES MENACES DE MORT DE KELKE UNS D'ENTRES VOUS!!!!!!!!! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ DU RETARDMAIS JAVAIS PERDU MON PRÉCIEUX PETIT CARNET ROUGE ( C'EST LE CARNET DANS LEQUEL EST MON HISTOIRE ) MAIS LÀ JE LAI RETROUVER ET JE ME SUIS DÉPÈCHER POUR TOUT RÉÉCRIRE A LORDI ILLICO PRESTO!! RÉSULTATA VOUS AVEZ DÉJÀ LA SUITE!!!!  
  
Petit aperçu du dernier chapitre :  
  
James pouffa de rire bientôt rejoint pas Remus.Sirius toujours frustrer ne dit rien, asseyant de rester calme et serein. Mais, l'envie de rire, ne pouvait plus être retenu alors, les trois fidèles amis rirent de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que Remus les coupent. (Pas avec un couteau bien sur lol).  
  
-Hey les gars si on allait se promener du côté moldu???  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : rencontre  
  
James et Sirius paraissaient surpris de la demande de Remus.  
  
Heu....j'en sais trop rien.Dit James.  
  
-Moi je suis d'accord.Fit Sirius.  
  
--Alors qu'en dites-vous?  
  
-On y vas dirent James et Sirius en chœur.  
  
Ils marchèrent à travers le chemin de traverse, jusqu'au mur qui menait a la ruelle derrière le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Rendu devant le mur de brique, le beau Sirius tapota avec sa baguette, quelques briques dans un ordre bien précis et le mur laissa entrevoir un passage.  
  
-Mais, après vous chers!Dit Sirius d'un air moqueur.  
  
-Merci di Remus plier en deux a force de rire de l'attitude exaspérante de Sirius.  
  
Sirius ferma la marche et le passage se referma aussitôt, pour former un parfait mur de briques rouges.  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur et prirent vite direction vers la porte.Mais, ils furent stoppés par le Barman qui voulait absolument qu'ils s'assoient pour prendre une bièreaubeurre.Alors, les trois garçons, sans trop de protestation, s'installèrent à une table pour siroter tranquillement leur bièreaubeurre et ainsi parler.  
  
-Alors les gars, que va-t-on faire sur le côté moldu de Londres? Demanda James.  
  
-Hum.....cruser les filles???  
  
-Sirius la ferma une bonne fois pour toute avec ça! Dit Lupin une fois de plus exaspéré de l'attitude de son ami.  
  
-Okay Lup'! J'ai compris le message!Dit un Sirius prit de fous rires.  
  
-Heu moi je crois que nous pourrions commencer pas ....je sais pas moi........regarder tout simplement la ville du côté moldu? Car nous n'avons pas d'argent moldu, pour acheter des effets quelconque. Dit Remus.  
  
-J'avoue Lup' on a pas d'argent moldu.Dit Sirius toujours rieur.  
  
-Ouaip! On aurait du y penser plus tôt, on aurait pu aller a Gringotts faire un échange d'argent. Dit James à son tour.  
  
-De toute façon, on ne connaît pas les magasins alors, nous n'aurions pas pu acheter quoique ce soit.  
  
-Bon okay, mais là on y va les gars? Dit Sirius.  
  
James paya la note.Il était toujours plein d'argent à craquer. Ensuite, ils remercièrent le Barman. Maintenant, pour vrai, ils se dirigèrent vers la sorti qui menait sur le côté moldu de Londres.  
  
Sirius teint encore une fois la porte, sous de nouveau éclats de rire de Remus.  
  
Après que ses deux meilleurs amis eus passé, Sirius referma la porte et dit sur le ton qu'utilise un guide :  
  
-Bienvenu à Londres, chers Maraudeurs!!  
  
Les trois amis, partirent en éclats. Remus était plié en deux et il avait de la misère à respirer. James, quant à lui, il était prit de fous rire.Sirius, lui, Il riait tout simplement de bon cœur.  
  
-Hey les gars c'est assez bien arranger pour un côté moldu! Qu'en penser vous? Dit Remus après avoir cesser de rire.  
  
-WOW! C'est super regarder tout ces motos c'est tout simplement super!!! (Ça ça viens de la bouche de notre super beau Sirius)  
  
-Ouaip!J'avoue ils se débrouillent plutôt bien sans magie mais c'est pas aussi super que nous. Dit James d'un ton bien moins enjouer que Black, quand il a parler des motos.  
  
-Hey Moony croit tu qu'ils pourrait nous surpassé un jour?  
  
-Nah quand même Patmol tu exagère pas mal non?  
  
-Hey Ho! Cornedrue appelle Patmol. Comment oses-tu dire quelque chose de ce genre? Jamais un moldu pourrait nous surpassé.  
  
-Bon j'avoue c'était pas mal tiré par les cheveux désolé !  
  
-Les cheveux de qui Sirius ?  
  
-Les tiens Potter !  
  
Il joignit les gestes et la parole  
  
-ARGGGG !!! Sirius Black arrête ça tout de suite !  
  
Remus plié de nouveau en deux ne dit rien car, même si il voudrait dire quelque chose il en serait présentement incapable.  
  
Sirius lâcha peut après James qui était fou de rage.  
  
-Que je te reprenne a faire ça une seule fois Black !!!  
  
-Inquiètes toi pas Jamesie ! Ça ne risque pas d'arriver c'est pour les filles ce truc !  
  
ok les gars re...reprenons notre calme. Réussis à articuler un Remus rouge à force de rire.  
  
-Bon ok allons par la alors ! Dit Sirius un tantinet plus sérieux.  
  
Les 3 maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'avait désigner Black.  
  
Ils passaient devant les magasins d'électronique et ils restaient bouche bée devant les vitrines.  
  
-Mais c'est quoi c'est trucs ?  
  
-Bah ché pas moi! Un de leur fameux truc hyper compliquer.  
  
Oui c'est sûrement ça.Répliqua Remus.  
  
Ils passèrent devant toute sorte d'appareils : chaîne stéréo, télévision, DVD, un vieux VHS, des ordinateurs.  
  
Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils faisaient les piètres devant les vitrines. Alors, ils changèrent de rue.Ils allèrent dans une rue ayant des maisons.  
  
L'après midi était au milieu et les jeunes hommes n'avait fait que marcher depuis leur arriver à Londres (côté moldu).  
  
Les trois gars, se bousculaient au beau milieu d'un trottoir, sans faire attention aux gens environnants.  
  
Tout d'un coup, quatre personnes se retrouvent par terrer empilés l'un sur l'autre.  
  
Sirius se releva le premier et regarda la personne qui s'était « mêlé » au groupe.  
  
Une belle jeune fille, avec une longue chevelure châtaine doré dansante dans le vent.  
  
Elle avait l'air assez jeune.En fait, d'après Sirius, elle avait leur âge.  
  
Sirius lui offrit sa main pour l'aider a se relever.  
  
La mystérieuse jeune fille l'accepta volontiers.  
  
-Merci.Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Une fois le groupe relevé, Sirius tendit une nouvelle fois sa main vers cette file.  
  
-Sirius Black, pour vous servir.  
  
Sous le nom de Black (qui est également le sien) elle eu une surprise mais elle accepta la main de ce charmant jeune homme.  
  
-Heu....moi c'est Kathyana Black  
  
-Enchanté mad'moizelle !  
  
-Moi de même !  
  
Chacun leur tour les deux autres Maraudeurs se présentèrent.  
  
-Remus Lupin  
  
Il lui tendit sa main et elle la prit avec plaisir.  
  
-James Potter  
  
Il fit de même que Remus et, elle accepta à nouveau de serrer la main de ce jeune homme tout aussi inconnu.  
  
Bon maintenant que nous nous sommes présenté d'où viens-tu Kathyana ?  
  
-Ben moi je viens d'ici dans une maison juste un peu plus loin.Et maintenant vous d'où vous venez ?  
  
Les trois garçons se regardèrent et Remus (le plus futé) se décida de répondre.  
  
-Heu.....nous on est pas d'ici.  
  
-Et c'est ou ça pas d'ici ?  
  
Sirius s'y risqua à son tour.  
  
- Tu ne nous croiras jamais.  
  
-Vous pouvez toujours essayer non ? Je suis très ouverte d'esprit.  
  
-Ben pareille, c'est assez incroyable.  
  
-Aller dit toujours !  
  
Ça te tenterait de parler de tout ça devant un ptit quelque chose à boire ?  
  
-Heu......ouais d'accord j'accepte.Je connais une bonne place ou ils vendent de super cola !  
  
-Heu.que dirais tu si nous on décidais ou aller? Nous aussi on a un endroit fabuleux.  
  
James et Remus pivotèrent aussitôt vers Sirius et dirent d'une même voix :  
  
-Tu n'oserais pas quand même ????  
  
-Oh que si !!  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 2   
  
Merci beaucoup à tout les revieweurs/revieweuses  
  
je vous répond au prochain chapitre c'est promis !!!!!!!!  
  
JE VOUS SUPLI À GENOUS DE ME PARDONNER POUR MES FAUTRE D'ORTOGRAPHE !!!! MAIS J'AI ÉCRIS SE CHAPITRE EN VITESSE ET JE L'AI POSTER AUSSITÔT CAR J'AVAIS UN SACRÉ RETARD !!!  
  
BYE BYE  
  
BIZ'  
  
Kathyana Black 


	3. NOTE DE LAUTERU CEST A DIRE MOI MEME ICI...

Bonjour …. Bon je sais il y a dé mois je suis pas venu certain croyait que j'était morte…et bien non. A vrai dire je m'était éclipser et avait arrêter de lire et décrire…j'avais perdu tout goût…mais bon j'ais décider de continuer et j'espère que sa va vous faire plaisir car sérieusement sa me tente de continuer…le pire c'est que c'est sur et certain si je me rappelle bien que j'ai au moins j'ai bien dit au moins 2 chapitre déjà tout écrit dans mon cahier je sens que je vais me faire étriper " j'ai même des idées pour une nouvelle fic éé une troisième j'espère que se message fera plaisir a ceux qui suivait peut-être ma fic je vous laisse et espère avoir des réponse et surtout de vos idée puisque c'est vous qui lisier je veux savoir se que vous aimeriez qui arrive

Bizou a vous


End file.
